


Matchmaking in Konoha

by Julsemo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Idiots in Love, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, just fun, kurama is a match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: A Bijuu, a crazy teammate, Tsunade and two best friends who all have one goal. Naruto's and Kakashi's happiness. What could go wrong?Temporary on hiatus.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. about meddling friends

Naruto had quickly learned how to do things with his left hand after he lost his right hand in the fight with Sasuke. Everyone was settling down after the war and the situation in Konoha and the other villages had calmed down significantly. Tsunade made him stay in the village to rest even though he wished to just go on missions with his friends, especially now that he was finally promoted to Chunin. Tsunade told him that he would be off duty, until his new arm was ready. He didn’t quite listen to her, because he was getting frustrated again, but he got some weird shit that she was talking about Hashirama’s cells and stuff – whatever. He understood that he wasn’t allowed to leave the village and that sucked!   
Kakashi had decided to stay in the village as well, which made Naruto very happy. Naruto finally had the chance to spend more time with Kakashi and it seemed like the copy-nin also wanted to spend more time with Naruto because every day, Kakashi picked him up from his physical therapy which was mandatory, or so Tsunade told him. Naruto actually thought it was very cute and endearing that Kakashi was so worried about him. He enjoyed every moment of it.

The thing was… he had a huge crush on his silver-haired Sensei and spending so much time with the Jonin was driving him crazy. Kakashi told him that he wanted to take care of his cute student and that Naruto should always tell him if he needed something. 

There were things that he _needed_ from the Jonin.   
Things that he _wanted_ .   
But he couldn’t ask for _that_ .   
Kakashi couldn’t help him with _that_. 

Naruto groaned miserablely when he thought about the last time he had masturbated. That was _WEEKS_ ago. He had tried to do it with his left hand and it just didn’t feel right. He couldn’t move his hand the way he liked it. The speed and the moves didn’t feel right. Just when he really needed it, he didn’t have ‘a hand’ to do the job. He had stopped in the middle of it, because he didn’t get in the right mood.

*

He just left the hospital after his usual therapy with Tsunade and Sakura. His teammate was walking him outside and she looked at him confused. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want me to take a look at your arm?” After the war, Sasuke had to leave the village because of the council’s decision, which left Naruto and Sakura rather heartbroken over the new disappearance of their old teammate. After some time, the physical wounds had healed and both decided it was time to move on, but Sakura’s ‘moving on’ was a constant fussing and worrying over Naruto. He had enjoyed the attention for the first few days but now it was getting a little annoying.

“No. I am fine. I was just thinking that I am glad when you two have my arm ready. You know… There are some things that I really can’t do with my left hand.” 

Sakura looked at him sheepishly. “Why? I thought that you learned how to eat Ramen with your left hand a while ago?” 

Naruto laughed awkwardly. He scratched his head. Of course, he learned how to eat Ramen with his left hand as soon as possible. He was glad that Sakura didn’t continue her investigation. Suddenly there was a quiet cough behind them, and they turned around. Sakura smiled at Kakashi who just came around the corner to pick up his blond ball of energy. “How are my cute little Students?” 

“Sensei! It’s so nice of you that you always pick Naruto up. Right Naruto?” Sakura grinned at her teammate and poked him in his ribs. 

Naruto squealed and jumped away from her. “Yes, very nice, Sensei. Let’s go. Sakura you are so mean.” 

She giggled as she watched her idiotic teammates walk away. She wasn’t sure who of them needed her help more. It was obvious that both of them were desperately pining for each other, but they were either too stupid, too blind or too afraid to see and talk about it. Which she could understand in Naruto’s case, but she was surprised that Kakashi couldn’t see the sights. Naruto was always blushing and stuttering when Kakashi was near. She had never seen Naruto so flustered with anyone before. It was very cute. Sakura didn’t know if her Sensei had ever been in love before, but she had talked with Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-san, on one of her pregnancy routine check ups, and they had both told her that Kakashi had never been in a relationship before.

She had watched them dance around each other for quite some time and she was sure that Naruto wasn’t the only one who was in love. She chuckled. Maybe she would help them a little.  
Tsunda-sama told her this morning that Naruto’s arm would be ready in the next two to three days. Maybe she should tell Naruto and Kakashi that it would take another week until Naruto could have that arm and that it would be essential that Kakashi takes good care of Naruto, because he needs to rest some more and not to do anything strenuous. 

“Hehe, I need to talk to Tsunade-sama.” She felt happy and her steps carried her back inside the hospital. 

*

Kakashi took him to Ichiraku for some Ramen, which made him so happy he wanted to squeal, but he tried to be cool and simply thank his Sensei. He smiled at him through his long lashes. 

They were walking to the newly rebuilt Ichiraku Restaurant, which now had much more space for more customers, but still they decided to sit at their usual seat at the counter. Kakashi sat at his right and they ordered their usual. Pork and Miso Ramen. Ayame was behind the counter. She told them that Teuchi, her father, was away right now, and that he would be back soon. 

“Dad would be sad if he missed you, Naruto-kun.” She grinned. 

Naruto smiled and told her that they would definitely stay to say ‘Hi’ to Teuchi-san. Ayame left them to their conversation to go and prepare their orders. Naruto remembered that Kakashi actually was off duty and all he did was take care of his broken student, who had to go to hospital every day. Naruto groaned. He wished things had turned out different. 

_Wasn’t the hero supposed to get the girl? Or man. Or Sensei. Argggg, Whatever?! Wasn’t the hero supposed to find love in the end?_

Naruto grumbled… Wasn’t he the hero of this tale? Kakashi was the one he loved.   
Damn it all, where was that dragon he had to slay to finally be with that man?   
Kurama laughed madly at Naruto’s dilemma. 

**A dragon indeed... It’s just that the ‘girl’ you like is a 31-year-old man, with literary preferences for strong pornography. Kid, you have a weird taste when it comes to love.**

_Urggg, Kurama… Not helpful!_

**I’m just commenting.**

_Less commenting then and more help?_

**Maybe you should simply show that Hatake-brat that you want him as your mate?**

“AS MY WHAT?!” Naruto screamed out loud. 

Kakashi looked at him confused. “Naruto are you alright?”

**

Sometimes he wished that he was prettier or sexier, like he heard the girls talk about the other guys. He listened to them talking about Neji and Sasuke. They were the hot guys and the pretty ones… Ino and Sakura were his main source of information about ‘ _what a “hot guy” should look like’_. Interestingly enough, they sometimes talked about Shikamaru and some of the other Jonin as well. Naruto grew frustrated when he realized that his name was never mentioned. Even if Kakashi was into guys he wouldn’t be into him, because he would never think of him as pretty or hot. But when Kakashi gently patted his head or caressed his cheek, Naruto blushed and his face was burning hot, and he looked up into the stormy grey eye of his Sensei. He looked through his thick lashes and shyly smiled. Kakashi made his heart race. The silver-haired man was so handsome. 

He felt stupid when he realized that, when he listened to Ino and Sakura talk about guys, crushes and dreams, Naruto always thought about Kakashi. Ino was talking about how handsome Sai had become and that she really liked him. Sakura told Ino that she was starting to like Lee and that she might agree to go on a date with him. The girls squealed when they started to dream about relationships and what they could do and where they could go with their boyfriends. Naruto had his own dreams. He closed his eyes. He just wanted Kakashi to _look_ at him. Not like a teacher would look at his student, but as an equal. He wanted Kakashi to take him to the festival that Konoha would host next week for the end of the 4th Shinobi war. He wanted a date with Kakashi where they would hold hands and maybe… kiss. 

**

They arrived at Ichiraku and Kakashi was already sweating and he was close to a heart attack, he was sure of that. Naruto was walking very close to him and the way he smiled at him made him think about all the things he wanted to do with his cute little blond. 

_Bad Kakashi. Stop this._

**

They sat down at the counter and placed their order with Ayame. The young woman was delighted to see Naruto and Kakashi again. Lately these two always came together and Ayame had the feeling that something was going on between the village hero and the handsome Jonin. She took the order and left the two to their conversation. She was working on their Ramen when she heard Naruto tell Kakashi that he was hoping that his arm would be ready soon because this situation was getting a little tedious.

“What do you mean Naruto?” Kakashi quietly asked. 

“Well, there are just some things that I can only do with my right hand… I like spending time with you, but I know that you are off duty and all you do is take care of me… I just don’t want to bother you.” 

“Naruto… You are not a bother to me. I want to be there for you.” 

Ayame was almost swooning. This was just too sweet. So, maybe she was right? Maybe there was something going on between Naruto and Kakashi? She tried to concentrate on making Kakashi’s Miso Ramen. She needed to hear what Naruto was going to say next. The pork was not ready anyway…

“Are you sure? But maybe you would rather spend your time off with Gai-Sensei or …” 

Why did he stop talking? Ayame wanted to look so bad. She wanted to turn around! She took one of her pots and held it in front of her face. In the reflection she could see how the Jonin had wrapped his arms around Naruto. Kakashi’s face was buried in Naruto’s neck. “I don’t want to be anywhere else, but right here with you.” 

“Kakashi…Sensei” Naruto whispered. His arm wrapped around the Jonin and he gently rested his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. 

Ayame almost dropped the pot where she stood. She was right! She needed to _DO_ something! _TELL_ someone! The young woman was so excited that she almost forgot about Naruto’s pork. 

Naruto lifted his head from Kakashi’s shoulder and sniffed around. “Something’s burning. Ayame-nee-chan?” 

Ayame screeched and dropped the pot. “Oh no! The pork!” At that moment Teuchi came in and looked shocked when he sniffed around to smell burned pork. “Ayame? What happened?” 

Ayame groaned. “Ask those two!”  
  


***


	2. about flirting, cooking and other human mating rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama is taking care of this.

„ _WHAT_ ?! But you said that my arm would be ready in _two days_ ! _Two days_ ! Now it will take you _another week_. Why baa-chan?” Naruto whined miserably and looked at Sakura and Tsunade with a sad pout. 

“Naruto. These things take time.” Tsunade simply answered. “Kakashi, come inside.” She called the Jonin inside her office. She could feel his Chakra outside her office window. That man was still unable to use doors like a normal person. 

The window was slide open and Hatake Kakashi lazily made his way into the Hokage’s office and greeted everyone. “Hokage-sama, you have called for me? Ah! My cute students are here as well.” He smiled at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura greeted her Sensei with a smile and snickered when she saw the deep red blush on Naruto’s face. She knew that her decision to talk to Tsunade had been right. 

Naruto shyly greeted Kakashi and shifted around awkwardly as well as Kakashi gently patted his wild blond hair. “Hey, Sensei. Hehe.”

Both women looked at each other and rolled with their eyes when they watched the lovesick eyes that both shinobi made at each other. 

_I’m too old for that shit._ Tsunade thought. She felt highly amused though by Kakashi’s enamored face. The Jonin was clearly completely besotted by the young blond. And Sakura was right – Naruto’s face was blushing, and his eyes were glazing over when Kakashi looked at him. She would keep a very close eye on those two.

“Kakashi, Naruto’s arm will take a little longer than anticipated to get ready, and I want you to take care of him as long as we prepare his arm to get ready.” 

Naruto’s fuzzy brain cleared up and he looked at Tsunade with a wild glare. “NO! Kakashi-Sensei is already doing so much for me. I don’t want to be a bother to him. Sensei, you don’t have to –“ 

Kakashi put his hand over Naruto’s lips. “I’ll do it. Naruto, I told you yesterday, that I want to help you. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Please don’t worry.” 

Naruto’s body went stiff and his heart was pounding in his chest when he felt Kakashi’s hand touch his lips. Where the gloves didn’t cover the Jonin’s hands, he could feel Kakashi’s fingers against his skin. Kakashi was so close to him that he could smell his uniquely intense scent. He smelled of earth, pine wood, fresh rain, scrolls and ink and dog. Maybe he had been training with his pack before he came here? Naruto looked up into the deep grey eye and gently nodded. Kakashi pulled his hand away, which Naruto regretted immediately. Feeling Kakashi-Sensei’s hand on his skin had been nice.

“I just don’t want to be a bother to you. You deserve some free time too…” He grumbled. 

Kakashi chuckled. “I like spending my free time with you.” 

_*_

Kurama growled. His idiotic little Jinchuriki would drive him nuts one of these days. All the time he had to listen to his pining and his miserable love monologues. ‘Kakashi this and Kakashi that’ ‘Kurama do you think that he likes me?’ ‘Kurama do you think that he looked at me?’. Kurama was an ancient Bijuu, he had been with many hosts over the centuries, but he had never been with someone as dense or as lovesick as Naruto. It was so obvious that the Jonin had feelings for Naruto, it was not clear to Kurama why he didn’t act on them, but it was clear that Kakashi was pining for the young blond just as badly as Naruto.  
It seemed as if those humans were completely helpless without his help – again. 

It was good that Kurama had stayed with Naruto after the war, someone really had to take care of this idiot. These creatures would live in chaos without Kurama’s help and interventions. 

_*_

Tsunade watched their exchange for a moment before she decided to send them all on their way. She told them that she was needed at the hospital and that Naruto’s new arm was so much work she didn’t even know where to begin. Her little Gaki didn’t need to know that his arm was ready and waiting for him. 

They left her office and the Hokage went to her window. She waited until she could see them in front of the Tower. They were walking towards the market that was down the main road. She watched them for a while, until Sakura took another turn and waved to Naruto and Kakashi who stayed on the main road and walked on. She watched them until she couldn’t see them anymore. The Hokage closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remember the first time she had met Naruto and Kakashi. Those two idiots have danced around each other for the longest time. She had witnessed all the pain that they had to endure, with Sasuke, during the fight with Pain and the Akatsuki, Obito and the war and now was her chance to give them something in return. Not just Naruto’s arm, but something lasting. Naruto was old enough to make his own decisions and to know his own heart. 

Jiraiya would have a great laugh about all of this. Student falling in love with his teacher. That was something right up his alley. She shook her head in amusement. 

_Well, let’s see what happens with my boys._ She thought fondly and sat down at her desk again. _Maybe I can get some paperwork done. Now that Kakashi takes care of Naruto, and his arm is ready too, I can focus on this. Ha! Shizune will probably freak out._

**

Kakashi was trying not to show how happy he was that Naruto’s arm wasn’t ready yet. Not because he didn’t want Naruto to be happy and independent again, but because this would mean that he could take care of Naruto and spend even more time with him. He tried to project a cool and indifferent exterior while on the inside his heart was ready to explode. 

“Mah, Naruto it’s not so bad. It’s just a few days. I am sure that Tsunade will have your arm ready as soon as possible.” 

Naruto grumbled and pouted at Kakashi miserably. “I knoooow. But I just wished that it was ready nooow!” 

Kakashi fondly looked at the blond and put his arm around his shoulder. “I can understand your frustration.” 

Naruto swooned a little when Kakashi’s arm touched his shoulder and he leaned closer to him. His voice was so smooth. He nodded foolishly and grinned when Kakashi pulled him along. “Naruto, do you wanna stay at my place for a few days while we wait for Tsunade-sama to finish your arm?” Kakashi quietly asked. 

“Your- your place?!” Naruto squealed. His heart couldn’t take this. He was definitely going to die. Right here. On this street. Kakashi really wanted Naruto to stay at his place! His apartment! He needed to stay cool and keep it together. It was nothing special. They have slept in the same room before when they went on missions together. 

_But he said A FEW DAYS! Maybe I will see his face! I can’t take this!_ _  
_ Naruto could feel the heat in on his cheeks. He really needed to stay cool. “Sure. I mean, that would be nice.” He coughed and tried to look cool. Whatever that means. 

**Very smooth Naruto. I am sure he hasn’t noticed** **_anything_ ** **.** Kurama said mockingly. But as the ancient fox watched Kakashi from his place within Naruto he shook his head in despair. Those two idiots were driving him crazy. Kakashi was calmly looking at Naruto. The silver haired Jonin had not noticed anything!  
_How.is.that.possible?! Am I surrounded by Idiots?_! 

**Tell him that you are very happy that he wants you to stay with him.** The fox grumbled.

_What?_

**Just do it. Trust me.**

Naruto shifted around a little. He was nervous but he tried to trust Kurama. “I… I am very happy that you want me to stay with you until my arm is ready. Thank you, Sensei.” He blushed.

“Su-Sure. No problem. I told you that I want to take care of you, Naruto.” Kakashi’s hands felt sweaty and were cramping in his pockets. “We should get some of your stuff if you want to stay with me.” They needed to get Naruto’s clothes and whatever he needed if he wanted to stay at Kakashi’s place. Who had that idea anyway? Oh. Right, it was _HIS_ idea. He couldn’t believe that he actually had the nerve to ask Naruto to ‘ _just stay over’_. While Kakashi had a mental breakdown, they quickly moved through the streets and walked straight to Naruto’s little apartment. 

Kurama was chuckling darkly as he enjoyed his first victory. Now he would think about ways to get them closer. It would help if Kurama knew a little more about mating rituals of human males… But that couldn’t be that hard. He had been with Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito for so many years and had watched as their mates wooed them. He would simply adapt what he had learned from their behavior. Especially Hashirama’s wooing had been rather ridiculous now that Kurama thought about it. The fox tapped his chin. He needed to think about this.

They went upstairs and Naruto quickly gathered his clothes and everything that he would need when he stayed with Kakashi. He opened the drawer and took some pants, some boxers and grabbed some other clothes. “Do I have everything?” He asked himself aloud and looked around his bedroom. His Kakashi doll sat on his pillow and looked at him.

“Toothbrush?” Kakashi called from the kitchen. 

“Yes.” Naruto answered. His gaze was still fixed on the Kakashi doll and didn’t realize that the real one was moving inside his bedroom to see what was taking the blond so long. 

Naruto wanted to take his doll with him. He had always slept and cuddled with his _Kakashi-Sensei doll_ , but he was sure that the real Kakashi wouldn’t appreciate Naruto cuddling with that thing in front of him. 

“Naruto? Are you – “ Kakashi stopped talking when he caught Naruto staring at his bed. His gaze followed the blonds and he looked at a little doll – which was strangely looking very much like himself.

Naruto was horrified when he saw Kakashi standing in his bedroom. “Kakashi-Sensei!” He yelled. Nobody but Sakura knew about this doll, and she only knew about it because she had stormed inside his apartment one morning while he was still sleeping. She had seen Naruto cuddling his doll and bombarded him with questions why Naruto had such a thing. – That was also the day she found out about his crush on their sexy Sensei.

“That looks a little bit like me?” Kakashi asked, perplexed. He stood in the middle of Naruto’s bedroom and stared at the Kakashi doll on Naruto’s bed. Nothing in Kakashi’s mind made sense anymore.

“Just ignore it. It was a joke. Sakura-chan gave it to me once. Please don’t look at it.” Naruto quickly pulled him away from the bedroom and pushed him into the kitchen. Naruto felt so embarrassed that Kakashi had seen the stuffed doll, but he was glad that he hadn’t commented any further on it. Kurama’s comments and laughter didn’t help him at all but riled him up even more. 

**HAHA! Kid, this is just brilliant! He just saw that you are sleeping with him. Well not with HIM per se but a Kakashi doll.**

_Would you stop? This is not helping Kurama…_

**I AM helping you, kid! You should have told him that you have this doll because you like him.**

_Are you completely mad now? Did something happen to your brain on our last mission?_

Kurama grumbled as he watched Naruto quickly make his way into the kitchen and angrily ripped open several cupboards. He was rummaging around and pulled out some instant ramen. “We should take some instant ramen too. They might expire.” Naruto said worriedly. 

“They won’t expire, Naruto.” 

“How do you know? We might get very hungry and we –“ 

“The expiry date says so and I will cook for us. You need vegetables! They are important for your health.” Naruto groaned when Kakashi started talking about vegetables, which made the other man laugh. 

“But what if you suddenly realize that wonder and magnificence of ramen and we don’t have any at home? We should take some with us.” Naruto moved to the cupboards and wanted to open them when Kakashi’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. “I will cook, and if your obsession with ramen gets too much, we can get some at Ichiraku. No instant ramen for a week!” 

“That’s mean Kakashi-Sensei. Ramen is life!” 

“You have never tasted my cooking. Maybe it’s better than instant ramen?” 

Kakashi tried to pull him away from the cupboards and Naruto started to feel that he was at the disadvantage with just one arm. He let go from the handle and fell into Kakashi’s arms. 

“Fine! I will try it.” He mumbled. Kakashi pulled him against his chest into a tight embrace. He only held onto the blond for a short moment and quickly let go of him, because he didn’t want the younger shinobi to see how embarrassed he was by that simple touch. “Very good, Naruto.” 

*

Kakashi took Naruto’s bag when they left the apartment and Naruto closed and locked the door behind him. He felt nervous when the door fell into the lock. Kakashi stood behind him and waited for the blond to follow. They stopped at the market where Kakashi bought some fruits, vegetables and some fresh meat. He was amused by Naruto’s low-key grumbling in the background, but it only made him buy another apple which he immediately put into Naruto’s mouth. “Eat it. That’s healthy.” 

Naruto coughed, when he took a forced bit from the apple. “That’s mean, Sensei.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “I know it’s mean that I care about your health so much.” 

“Maaah. Baka-Sensei.” Naruto’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He ate his apple in silence and let Kakashi pick some more vegetables. They went through the market and slowly walked through the streets back down the main road which would take them to Kakashi’s apartment which was in the opposite direction of the village. Naruto had visited his Sensei many times, but he had never stayed with him for longer than a couple of hours. 

“Kakashi-Sensei, I wanted to thank you, for letting me stay with you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Naruto. I really want to do this for you.” Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and together they made their way through the busy town. It was getting dark and Naruto was getting tired anyways. 

*

They arrived at Kakashi’s apartment and the Jonin took out his key to unlock the door. They undressed and he watched Naruto put his shoes into the corner next to his own and his orange jacket was hanging next to his uniform vest. Kakashi tried not to get too excited about this little domestic thing, but as soon as Naruto was finished putting his things away, he simply went into the living room and sat down on the couch like he had always belonged there. Kakashi stayed still for a moment and looked at Naruto’s jacket. He touched the orange fabric and smiled. 

He went into the kitchen and started to put all the groceries away. “Naruto? You can put your clothes into the last drawer of the closet in the bedroom. That should be empty.” He called Naruto who was still sprawling on Kakashi’s couch. 

Naruto sat up straight and grinned. He would get a drawer?! 

_Feeling like a boyfriend. No, Naruto. Stop. He’s just being nice._

“Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei!” he shyly answered and took his bag to put his clothes away into _his_ drawer. 

*

Kakashi heard Naruto pull open the drawer in his bedroom and assumed that Naruto put his clothes into the closet. He felt giddy imagining Naruto’s clothes into _his closet_ – in _his bedroom_ – _in his apartment._

_No. Bad Kakashi. You need to behave._

He really should behave. Naruto was having trouble right now, because he still had to wait for his arm and that was probably bothering him a lot. He would make sure that he was feeling warm and welcome here with him and he would cook something good for him tonight. Maybe that would make his student happy. Kakashi could feel Naruto approach him and he turned around to look into the most beautiful blue eyes on this planet. 

“Sensei?” 

“Yes?” 

“About the bedroom…” 

Kakashi gulped. _Bedroom. Bed. Sleeping._

“Where should I sleep?” 

_Bed. Sleep. With me. What? No. Stop. Urgg. THOSE EYES!!_ “Excuse me? What did you say, Naruto?” 

“Sensei are you alright? Your face is kinda red. I just wanted to know where I’ll be sleeping.” Naruto innocently observed. 

“I am fine Naruto. – I have a Futon. You can have that if that’s ok?” 

“Sure! Thank you.” Naruto smiled happily and sat down at the kitchen table. He started babbling about a weekend with Shikamaru when he was a kid and they all slept on Futons at the Nara Compound. It seemed like those were very fond and good memories and Kakashi listened to Naruto’s story while he was preparing their dinner. Naruto’s voice filled his kitchen and Kakashi smiled the whole time while Naruto was telling him wild stories of his adventures with his friends. Obviously exaggerated, which only made them funnier and he even had to laugh at some point which only edged Naruto on to make them crazier and more unbelievable. Kakashi was cutting the veggies and the meat and Naruto watched him closely. 

“Are you going to only watch? You could help me.” Kakashi chuckled. 

“Hm. I don’t know what you are making.” 

“I’m making miso soup and Yaki Udon. Have you ever made that?” 

**Tell him that you don’t know how to make Yaki Udon, but that maybe he could show you how to cook.**

_What? But I know how to make Udon! Shikamaru’s Mom showed me how to cook. What the hell, Kurama!_

**Just do it, kid! Trust me on this.**

_Urg… Alright._

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other. He fiddled his shirt between his fingers. “No. I.. I don’t know how to cook. Maybe… Maybe you could show me?” 

Kakashi smiled and took his left hand to pull him closer to him. He gently squeezed his hand and looked tenderly into his blue eyes. “Of course! It’s much more fun if we do it together. I never had anyone to cook for or to cook with, so humor your old Sensei, will you, Naruto?”

What the…?! He felt Kakashi reach for his hand, and he was pulled closer to the other man. He gasped when his body was pressed close to Kakashi’s chest. All his fears were blown away when Kakashi looked at him with such a tender expression. He nodded a little dazed and went a little closer. “Alright, what do I do?” 

Kakashi positioned himself right behind Naruto and gave him a knife. “First, we have to cut up the veggies. Here, take the knife.” Naruto took the knife into his left hand and wasn’t too sure if this was such a good idea. Kakashi’s arms suddenly reached around him. With his right hand Kakashi held the carrots and with his left hand he took Naruto’s hand and slowly guided him how to cut them. Naruto’s face was going through all shades of red. Fuck bad ideas! Feeling Kakashi’s chest press against his back and his hand gently wrap around his was the most sensual experience in his life! 

How was he going to survive a week with Kakashi like this? When he already felt so sexually frustrated and he thought that he might cum just from Kakashi touching his hand and showing him how to hold a knife?! Kakashi let go of his hand and went to get more vegetables. By the time he came back Naruto hoped that there would be many more veggies to cut, if that meant that Kakashi would touch him like that. Kakashi put a zucchini in front of him and his sexual frustration was back 1000 percent. He gulped and looked at the green vegetable. That form… and size…. He felt Kakashi press against him and his hand reached his Naruto’s again. 

“We need to cut that in slices. Like this…” Kakashi guided his hand and Naruto felt dizzy when Kakashi’s slow movements reminded him of something else that this hand could do. He really should focus on what Kakashi was doing and what he was telling him. 

“- after that, we can add the vegetables and put some soy sauce in it. What do you say?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto and took the cut-up zucchini and the carrots and put them in the wok that he had prepared. Naruto was surprised that Kakashi’s kitchen was so well equipped. His own kitchen was poorly equipped when he moved into his apartment and it would probably always stay that way because he never had any use of it other than to store massive amounts of Ramen in his cupboards. But he could see the fun and the delight in cooking – if there was someone to cook with or to cook for. He wondered what it would be like if he had someone to come home to and his thoughts took him to this dream where this someone was Kakashi. 

**Naruto, make him pay more attention to you.**

_What?!_

**You want that Hatake-brat to be your mate, don’t you?**

_Right now, I wished you would stop calling him that, but yes… I want to be with Kakashi…_

**Then cut your finger.**

_Excuse me?!_

**Do it. Trust me.**

_Fine…_

“Ouch!” He yelped. 

“Naruto! Let me see.” Kakashi took his hand. “Just a little cut. Let’s put that under the water to rinse it out.” Naruto’s jaw fell open. Kakashi was so sweet with him. Naruto followed Kakashi to the sink where the Jonin turned on the water and put Naruto’s hand under the running water. The cool water felt nice on his hand and on his heated skin. 

**What have I told you?**

_Oh please, shut up. What the hell are you even playing at?_

**I am helping you.**

_Helping me?_

**With your mate.**

_What are you even -_

Naruto couldn’t finish his question because Kakashi was talking to him. “Is it better now?” Kakashi was so gentle and was taking so much care of him. Naruto felt guilty, because he enjoyed all this attention that his Sensei was giving him so much. He loved it that Kakashi wanted him around and that he was allowed to stay with him, but he felt guilty too, because this was Kakashi’s privacy and he was sure that the Jonin had better things to do than to take care of his stupid student who was still missing an arm. He couldn’t believe that Kurama had been right and that his plan had worked so easily. “I’m fine. I survived Madara, the war _and_ Sasuke, I am sure that I will be able to survive this too.” It was meant as a joke, but suddenly Kakashi took him in his arms. 

“And I will never stop being thankful for that.” He felt Kakashi’s arms tightly grip onto his back. It took him back to the moment when Kakashi and Sakura found them in the valley of end and Kakashi fell to his knees next to him. Naruto remembered Kakashi’s eyes and the way he had looked at him. He remembered the way he had embraced Naruto and the way Kakashi’s hands shook while he held him so tightly that it almost hurt.  
He relaxed against Kakashi’s body and felt guilty that he had brought up the war again. “Forgive me, Sensei. It was a stupid joke. I know you only worry about me.” He hugged the other man and relaxed against Kakashi’s strong form; he could lean against Kakashi completely. There was no safer place than right here in his Sensei’s arms. 

“It’s alright Naruto. But It’s hard for me to think about the war and what happened to you. You almost died – _twice_ … and I would have never forgiven myself if –“ Kakashi stopped himself. He couldn’t finish that sentence. He pulled his precious blond closer and nuzzled his masked nose into his neck. “I just don’t want to think about how close I was to losing you.” 

Naruto’s left hand was holding onto Kakashi’s back. He pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest. He knew that it had been very close. When Kurama was extracted from him, he was very close to death’s door but his dad, Kakashi, Sakura-chan and Gaara had saved him. He would never forget what they had done for him. “I am sorry for making you worry so much, Sensei. I am a horrible student and now I am bothering you so much…” 

Kakashi was gently brushing through his hair. “You definitely are a hand full. But I trust that you won’t make your poor old Sensei worry too much when you take the hat?” 

Naruto snorted and tried to calm down again when he pushed Kakashi away from him. “Poor? Old? You always kicked my ass in training and never even broke a sweat when I was already down on the ground, _begging_ you for a break!” Naruto was laughing so much he was almost in tears. “And where is that even coming from? Poor old you? You are 31 and if you haven’t noticed, you have to take care of **me** right now, Sensei. I have trouble getting my pants up in the morning while you have wild challenges with Gai-Sensei! I think I should be talking about poor old me.” 

“Well, as long as it’s just your pants that you can’t get up in the morning,...?” Kakashi chuckled. Kakashi was glad that the easy and happy atmosphere from before was back. “I will remember that, Naruto.” He simply said and went back to the wok to take a look at their dinner. 

“ERO-SENSEI!!”

***


End file.
